La Pañoleta de Cata
by aguilareal88
Summary: Latín Hetalia, Catalina pierde su Pañoleta (ColMex)


La Pañoleta de Cata

\- Dámela dámela dame mi pañoleta Martín por favor  
-Atrápala le grito Martín a su primo Sebastián, lanzando el trozo de tela color azul hacia donde estaba el uruguayo, que atrapo la preciada posesión de Catalina sin problemas.  
\- Dámela dámela es mía, dámela repetía Cata una y otra vez mientras los primos rioplatenses se lanzaban su pañoleta el uno al otro mientras reían maliciosamente.  
Catalina estaba cada vez más enojada, cuando apareció Pedro caminando por la calle y Martín sin pensarlo mucho lanzo la pañoleta hacia él.  
\- Piensa rápido Pedro grito el argentino  
\- Que  
el mexicano atrapo la tela por puro instinto pero no tuvo tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos porque justo en ese momento la cabeza de Catalina impacto contra sus costillas tumbándolo de espaldas en el pavimento.  
\- Ven lo que pasa cuando tratan de quitarme mis cosas tontas grito Cata todavía furiosa.  
Martín y Sebastián ignoraron por completo la rabieta de Cata y se pusieron a ayudarle a Pedro a levantarse del suelo, el norteño se incorporó muy adolorido, pero alcanzo a comprender lo estaba pasando a su alrededor y vio el paliacate de Cata que estaba tirado a sus pies y se agacho para levantarlo.  
-Dame mi pañoleta mexicanito dijo Cata llena de rencor.  
Que cualquiera de los otros latinoamericanos utilizara esa palabra le reventaba el hígado a Pedro ya era muy ofensivo para él, pero que Cata la usara era sumamente doloroso.  
\- De manera Colombianita que por este mendigo paliacate me embistes como si fueras un animal salvaje, no me pides disculpas y todavía quieres que te lo devuelva, pues a partir de ahora esta porquería de pañoleta es mía, dijo el mexicano muy enojado mientras doblaba la pañoleta en cuadro varias veces y se la metía en el bolsillo de la camisa. Luego se alejó caminando con Martín y Sebastián atrás de él dejando a Cata llorando de rodillas en el suelo.

_Che ¿qué vas a hacer con esa pañoleta? le pregunto Martín a Pedro  
-Que más devolvérsela a Cata cuando se disculpe por lo que me hizo, pero mientras tanto quiero hacerla sufrir un poco en lo que se me baja el coraje que le traigo  
-Porque no veis a tomar el mate con nosotros y te relajas un rato le dijo Sebastián a Pedro  
-Creo que esa es una excelente idea compa gracias por la invitación y los tres amigos se dirigieron haca la casa del uruguayo.  
Ya en casa de Sebastián, Pedro se lavó el enorme moretón que tenía en el costado izquierdo con agua caliente y una toalla limpia que proporciono el dueño de la casa y comprobó con gusto que no tenía nada roto más que su orgullo, Pedro se reunió con sus amigos en la sala para ver un partido de fútbol por la televisión.

Después se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para tomar mate acompañado de un poco de pan de trigo rebanado. Como a las 9:30 Pedro le dio las gracias a Martín y a Sebastián, se despidió y se fue caminando a su casa.  
Al pasar por la casa de Cata Pedro oyó la voz de ella y acelero el paso Catalina le decía -Pedro tenemos que hablar  
-No lo creo dijo el mexicano  
-Por favor insistió ella  
-Esta bien dijo él sígueme a casa  
-que no  
-Cata no voy a discutir en la calle  
siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa de Pedro, entraron y se sentaron un sillón de la sala  
-Pedro perdóname por lo de hoy es que estaba muy enojada con ese par de ches tontos porque esa pañoleta es muy importante para mí, pero debí no desquitarme contigo.  
-Bueno discúlpame tú también a mí yo sé cuánto adoras tu paliacate no debí llamarlo porquería ni hacerte llorar llevándomelo. Lo memos quiero en esta vida es hacer llorar esos ojitos tan hermosos, los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Cata abrazo a Pedro te quiero y sé que tú me quieres, pero porque nunca me lo dices claramente.  
-Pues porque no sabía por dónde empezar pero ahora si lo sé.

-Te amo Catalina Gómez quieres ser mí novia y le dio un beso en los labios  
\- Claro si contesto ella y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.  
Esa fue la primera noche que Pedro y Cata pasaron juntos, y todo fue gracias al paliacate de Cata.


End file.
